Mothman (character)
Cornstalk, better known as the Mothman is the main antagonist in the 2010 Syfy original movie of the same name. Official Syfy bio The Mothman is worse than his legend. Murderous, relentless, fast, and able to take form through any mirror, Mothman is almost impossible to escape, and he loves to terrorize his victims. History According to Frank Waverly, the Mothman was an evil spirit feared by the Indian tribes for hundreds of years. Hence, the reason why the land where Point Pleasant now sits was never inhabited by Indians. When the white settlers took over, hundreds of Indians were massacred. The Indian chief Cornstalk had been sick of seeing his tribe bloodshed and crossed over the bridge to where Point Pleasant now stands. There, the whites found him and tortured him by beating him relentlessly because they wanted to known where other members of his tribe might be hiding. Before he died, Cornstalk summoned the evil spirit that the Indians feared for hundreds of years so that he could take his revenge on anyone who would enter the area with the blood of murder on their hands. The whites attempted to stop Cornstalk's transformation by shooting him. However, bullets had no effect. The whites cut his body into pieces while he was still alive and place them in a mirror-lined coffin. This is why Mothman can only enter our world through reflective surfaces. Somehow, the ancestors of Cornstalk were able to find the one bone of his body that was not transformed by the evil and could be used to preform a banishing ritual. The Mothman later first took form in the incinerators of an old mill in Point Pleasant. Mothman began to take his revenge on the murders who entered the area. He would hunt anyone who had the blood of murder on their hands and would not stop until his justice was served. In the years 1966 and 1967, people of Point Pleasant reported seeing the Mothman and the sightings ended with the collapse of the Silver Bridge on December 15. Right before the Silver Bridge collapsed, Mothman hunted down a group that was hiding a terrible secret and killed them on the bridge. The collapse of the Silver Bridge lead to Mothman's popularity and the Mothman Festivals in Point Pleasant. When Frank Waverly and his friends accidentally killed his little brother in a car accident while driving drunk, Mothman hunted Frank until he realized that it was all in the eyes and blinded himself to avoid being killed by the entity. Mothman also allegedly murdered two police officers who decided to play a prank on a town drunk by unloading a bag of snakes on him. Unaware to the police officers, the snakes were poisonous which resulted in the inmates death and the police officers were murdered by Mothman a few years later. Appearance The Mothman is a ghost-like entity with a pair of four large moth-like wings. The Mothman's most distinctive characteristic is his pair of large circular glowing red eyes. Mothman has a long and extended mouth with no teeth or tongue which is always open and extended. The Mothman's mouth also resembles that of the mouth as seen on the mask of the character Ghostface from the Scream series. The Mothman's upper body is seemingly muscular, yet also seems to have thin skin, as his rib cage can be seen in his chest. This indicates that Mothman might have a skeleton. The Mothman has thin limbs and his legs are double jointed, having very short calves and long extra limbs. The Mothman's wings are his only attribute that actually resembles that of an actual moth. The Mothman's wings appear to be tethered. Appearances Mothman The Mothman is the legend of Point Pleasant, West Virginia said to be buried under the incinerators of an old mill near a river where a group of high school seniors accidentally drown one of their friends named Jamie in a prank while they were swimming in the river that involved scaring him with the Mothman's legend. The teenagers decided to cover up the accident. Ten years later, the Mothman begins murdering each of the teenagers one by one after the only one of the teenagers that was not living in Point Pleasant, Katherine Grant, returns to West Virginia in a matter of the 10th Mothman Festival. This is because Mothman cannot leave Point Pleasant. The Mothman first appears in the film in a small puddle of water on a table when Katherine and her friends meet at a bar in a toast to remembering Jamie. Later, Jared heads back to his RV where he notices Mothman inside. Jared runs outside where Mothman tries to grab him from the reflective surface of the RV. After Jared escapes to the other side of the RV, Mothman grabs him and murders him while covering him with his wings. Later the next night at the bar, Mothman appears in a mirror in the top corner of the wall while Richard prepares to shoot himself and commit suicide in his office. However, when Richard changes is mind, Mothman enters through the mirror and prepares to kill him. However, Richard destroys the mirror, but Mothman reforms from the broken glass and kills him. Mothman then goes after Sally who destroys all of the mirrors that Mothman tried to enter through and escapes in her car. However, her car breaks down and Mothman enters through the car mirror and murders her. He also slams her head against the car window. The next day, after trying to find out more about the Mothman from Frank Waverly, Katherine returns to her motel room where Mothman enters through her television screen and tries to drag her by her leg. However, Derek Carpenter arrives and Mothman cowers back into the television screen. After Katherine and Derek smash the mirrors in their car, Mothman appears entering through the car mirror, which was thrown out the window. Later, Casey discovers Jared's dead remains at his RV where he is attacked by Mothman who enters through the reflective RV. However, Casey escapes. Mothman then appears taking form from the incinerator at the old mill after Katherine, Derek, and Casey preform the banishing ritual using Cornstalk's bone. However, the ritual appeared to summon Mothman who then corners Katherine and Derek in the mill. Casey then shoots out Mothman's right eye and he retreats. As the three try to escape, Casey shoots at Mothman, who has reformed his right eye. Casey manages to fend off Mothman, but is carried away by him as he tries to escape on the car. When Katherine and Derek return to Frank's house, he locks them in a dungeon underneath his house where the Mothman appears entering through several mirrors. Of which Katherine and Derek destroy. However, Mothman grabs Derek from behind. Katherine and Derek manage to escape to the Mothman Festival where Mothman appears on a Ferris wheel and tries to kill a woman. After Katherine, Derek, and Casey arrive at the Mothman Festival, Mothman finally kills Frank, who was involved in a drunk driving accident that killed his little brother. When the mayor shoots at Mothman, he kills him and is then rammed by Casey in his car. However, when Mothman and Casey crash, he kills Casey by lounging his hand into his chest. As Mothman escapes the crashed car, Katherine shoots at him, which eventually causes an explosion. Katherine and Derek believe that Mothman is dead. However, he emerges from the fire of the explosion and prepares to kill Katherine. Katherine stabs Mothman in the chest with the bone that she used to preform the banishing ritual. However, the bone has no effect and Mothman forces Katherine to the ground where he prepares to kill Katherine. Derek tries to distract Mothman and he carries Derek off and wounds him. Mothman then prepares to kill Katherine, who stabs him in the neck with the bone. Mothman disintegrates into sparks and black moths. Later the next day, while Katherine is visiting Derek in the hospital, Katherine's eyes turn glowing red and black moths fly out of them. One moth bursts into flames and transforms into the Mothman's glowing red eyes. Mothman roars and the film closes. Other appearances *'Saturday Monster Madness' - Mothman is one of the monsters featured in Saturday Monster Madness. Notes *It is unknown if the Mothman is actually Cornstalk's spirit of the evil spirit that he summoned possessing his body. *The Mothman's mouth bares a suspiciously strong resemblance to the mouth as seen on the mask of Ghostface from the Scream series. *Although only Mothman's wings bare any resemblance to an actual moth, there are several black moths with a red spot on each wing seen throughout the film. There is also a moth seen at the end of the film that bursts into flames and transforms into Mothman's glowing red eyes just before the film closes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Syfy Original Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains